


Seldom All They Seem

by SilverPurity



Series: Ferdibert Week 2019 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Curse Breaking, Darkness, Dorks in Love, Fairy Tale Curses, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Ferdibert Week 2019, Ferdinand is such a Disney Prince therefore Hubert is his Princess, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm bad at writing, Idiots in Love, It took me two weeks to write this, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Blood, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sleeping Beauty AU, Sleeping Beauty Elements, Spells & Enchantments, There had to be an obligatory "Once Upon a Dream" reference, True Love's Kiss, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverPurity/pseuds/SilverPurity
Summary: "When a spark of love your heart doth keep, descend into darkness of eternal sleep, when a hand cut by steel causes blood to seep. Saved by true love's kiss or thy life the Goddess shall reap."He had heard this tale too many times. A reminder of his own fate, spun in the words of a children’s story.He repeated his mental mantra once again. You must never learn to love. You are to be Lady Edelgard’s sword and shield. You must protect her with your life. He couldn’t do that if he was dead...or sleeping, depending on what “eternal sleep” truly meant.And true love’s kiss? What a ridiculous notion. There was no such thing.---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------For Ferdibert Week 2019Day 1 Prompt: Fairy Tales
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Ferdibert Week 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558720
Comments: 11
Kudos: 151





	Seldom All They Seem

“Once upon a time, there was a mighty kingdom, led by a just and kind ruler. He was blessed with a loving queen and surrounded by people who supported and adored him. One day, he and his queen were blessed by the Goddess and given a beautiful baby girl. A princess. Hundreds came to visit her on the day of her birth, gifting her jewels, silks, and gold to bless her future. But not all were pleased with such happiness. An evil sorceress appeared, uninvited and vengeful towards the king and his kingdom for what she believed had been taken from her. Out of pure spite, she began to cast a curse to place on the baby. However, before the spell could be cast on the little princess, her loyal aide, still but a young squire, placed himself in the line of fire to protect his kingdom’s future ruler.”

“Then what happened, Lady Vestra?” Edelgard asked, squeezing Hubert’s arm in her excitement.

“The evil witch was struck down by the king’s guards, but the damage had been done. The princess was safe, but the boy who protected her was now doomed to fall by the dark magic cast upon him.”

“Oh no! He didn’t...die, did he?”

“The curse had been placed, its cryptic words haunting his mind. 'When a spark of love your heart doth keep, descend into darkness of eternal sleep, when a hand cut by steel causes blood to seep. Saved by true love's kiss or thy life the Goddess shall reap'. This meant that if that boy ever learned to love, the curse would have him cut his hand upon steel and die. Only by true love’s kiss would he be brought back to the living world. So the boy made a vow to himself. In order to protect the newborn princess, he swore he would never learn to love another so that the curse would never steal him from the princess’s side.”

“How sad. I can’t imagine not loving someone my whole life. It’d be rather lonely.”

Lady Vestra’s sad gaze lingered on Hubert. “Yes. Lonely indeed.”

Hubert sighed. “Mother, rather than fill Lady Edelgard’s head with silly fairy tales, can we do something a little more productive?”

“Hubert, don’t be such a bore!” Edelgard laughed. “There’s nothing wrong with having a little fun!”

“Yes...Fun…”

Hubert fidgeted under his mother’s glistening eyes. He had heard this tale too many times. A reminder of his own fate, spun in the words of a children’s story.

He repeated his mental mantra once again. You must never learn to love. You are to be Lady Edelgard’s sword and shield. You must protect her with your life. He couldn’t do that if he was dead...or sleeping, depending on what “eternal sleep” truly meant.

And true love’s kiss? What a ridiculous notion. There was no such thing.

_Mother worries for nothing_ , he thought. _I know my place and there will never be anyone more dear to me than Lady Edelgard._

* * *

“Hubert!”

The mage looked up, finding ember-orange eyes staring back at him worriedly. Hubert could feel his stomach somersaulting as Ferdinand placed a gloved hand to his forehead.

“Are you feeling okay?” the cavalier asked. “You seem distracted today.”

“It’s nothing, Ferdinand,” Hubert answered. “Just...dealing with some unpleasant thoughts.”

“Like what?”

Hubert shook his head. “It’s none of your concern. Do not worry about it.”

Sometimes, Hubert would ask himself how things had turned out the way they did. When he first met Ferdinand von Aegir, he couldn’t stand the dramatic fop. Always bothering Lady Edelgard, challenging her to ridiculous competitions to prove himself superior. Lady Edelgard always put him in his place with her natural talents, yet he always sprung back from such defeats with renewed vigor to improve himself. Ferdinand was nothing if not devoted to making himself the best possible person he could be. It was one of the things Hubert really admired about the son of Duke Aegir.

Now here they were, six years and a war later, talking about the most mundane things while sharing cups of tea and coffee. The Church had been toppled and now Lady Edelgard was married to their former professor. There was much work to be done and both Hubert and Ferdinand had been running themselves ragged to implement the new Crest-free policies Lady Edelgard had drafted. They could hardly find the time to sit down and relax like they used to. But when they did manage to spend time together, Hubert relished every minute he shared with his former classmate.

He recently realized that Ferdinand made him happy. Happier than he ever remembered being. Possibly happier than he was when he was carrying out Lady Edelgard’s orders, but he would admit that to no one but himself. It was...nice, whatever this feeling was. He almost wished he could feel this way all the time. But he couldn’t let himself feel anything too strongly or else he risked causing his own demise. He had kept steel weapons well out of his reach for that very same reason. The curse still had yet to be broken and his research to find a way to lift it had gone nowhere. He did not wish to be stolen away. Not when things were finally going right for Lady Edelgard after all this time. No one else knew about his predicament. He wanted them to stay ignorant and, Goddess be damned, he was going to keep it that way for as long as possible.

Ferdinand placed his hand over Hubert’s, the sun casting a glowing halo behind his head. He looked absolutely radiant and Hubert could feel his heart thumping wildly in response to the sight. “When the time comes, I hope you will trust me enough to share those thoughts and feelings.”

Hubert swallowed thickly, feeling heat spreading across his cheeks. “I will keep that in mind.”

“You’re certain you’re okay? You look rather red.”

Hubert softly laughed. “Well...I suppose you could say that I’ve been in the presence of the sun for too long.”

“Oh! Then why didn’t you say so? We could’ve moved into a more shaded part of the garden!”

“Ferdinand, please. There’s no need for you to fret. I will be fine.” Hubert reassured him. “I always am. Is that not so?”

“I suppose you're right,” Ferdinand mused as he began to gather up the tea cups. “But you have a bad habit of overworking yourself. Let me finish up the rest of your paperwork today. You deserve a day off for once.”

“How kind of you,” Hubert drawled sarcastically. “I am not some weak village maiden, Ferdinand. I am more than capable of finishing my own work.”

“And I never said you were. But I have never seen you take any time for yourself. Or would you rather have Linhardt carry you to your bed again because you didn’t heed my warning and ended up working yourself to the bone?”

“Alright. As you wish,” Hubert relented with a sigh. “But I’m doing it just to avoid another incident like that. Linhardt will never let me forget it otherwise."

“Good.” Ferdinand beamed at him. “Because I have something special planned for you and I want you to be well-rested for it.”

"I already told you that you don't need to give me anything for my birthday. Must you be so stubborn?"

"Yes! I'm doing it whether you want it or not and nothing you say is going to stop me. Be prepared, my friend. Tonight will be unlike any other!"

Hubert was silent as he watched Ferdinand move to leave, tea set packed up ever so nicely in taut arms. He could feel his blood pulsing through his veins, his heart beating so hard he feared Ferdinand could actually hear it. This was becoming a common occurrence. Hubert couldn't quite describe what he was feeling. This strange longing whenever Ferdinand left. The desire to see Ferdinand happy, smiling at him. The spiking pain at the very thought of losing this friendship they had built over the past five years. The way his stomach churned whenever Ferdinand so much as looked at him. Despite all the confusion, Hubert found that he didn’t mind these strange sensations when they occurred. He just wished he knew what it all meant.

Even when he returned to his quarters, the fierce pounding of his heart had yet to go away. Normally, it would only occur when he was in Ferdinand’s presence. However, the symptoms seemed to have gotten worse without him noticing. It wasn’t painful, but it was mildly unsettling. Despite his best efforts, he couldn’t distract himself from the bodily disturbances that refused to leave him alone. These sensations had been plaguing him for months now.

He sat down at his desk, slamming his tome shut before running a hand through his hair. “What are you doing? You can’t let yourself get carried away. Not for _him_. Not when you know what could happen…and yet I...”

These feelings. These desires. The physical agony of not seeing Ferdinand again.

No. He _wasn't_ in love.

“Hubert.”

He jolted upright, spinning his head around. Lady Edelgard stood there. He hadn’t even heard her come in. Hubert got to his feet, bowing before his emperor. “Lady Edelgard, my apologies. Do you require my services?”

She nodded. “There is something I wish to show you. Follow me.”

She turned around without even waiting for him to reply. There was no need to. He would follow her every order without hesitation. The door was pushed open and she began to lead him away. He trailed behind her, watching as she led him through countless hallways that seemed startlingly empty. The normal hustle and bustle of the servants and guards was nowhere to be seen. It was worrisome and Hubert made a mental note to increase security in those parts of the castle. Edelgard was dead silent the entire time they walked, seemingly focused only on reaching their destination.

That destination happened to be Ferdinand’s quarters for some strange reason.

She opened the door--didn’t Ferdinand normally lock it? He couldn’t quite remember for some reason--and motioned him inside. His feet automatically moved, not quite functioning together with the questions that were attempting to form in his mind. He shook his head, hoping to clear up the strange fog that was muddling up his thoughts. He watched as Edelgard walked over to a long object that was placed on an elegant stand. A lance. The pole was crafted with the finest dark material, strong and sturdy yet elegant at the same time. Up at the top, the metal tip gleamed brilliantly in the fading light of the sunset coming in from the open window.

“Today is your birthday, is it not?” Edelgard asked. When Hubert nodded, she gave him an empty smile. “Twenty-seven years. Such a short life...but far longer than I imagined.”

“Lady Edelgard?”

“ _He_ wanted to give this to you, but he won’t be able to surprise you and present it to you himself,” she explained, motioning towards the lance. “It is yours. Take it.”

Hubert didn’t respond. All he could focus on was the lance before him. Beckoning him. Demanding him to wield it. The all-consuming need filled his entire being, blocking out any reservations or doubts he might have had. He stepped forward, reaching out for the weapon that was to be his. His fingers curled around the shaft and it fit so nicely in his hand. _He_ \--what was his name? A flash of orange appeared briefly before it vanished like the morning dew--had taken great care in choosing the specifications when it was forged. The other hand soon joined the first, holding the lance before him.

Beams of light reflected off of the blade. He heeded its yearning calls, bringing the lance’s tip closer to him. He could see his own reflection in the sleek steel, eyes a hollow green and face devoid of emotion.

The sharp edges were pleading to him-- _No. He mustn't._ **_She_ ** _needed him._ **_He_ ** _would grieve. He did not want to see_ **_him_ ** _shed tears._

His right hand released the shaft, taking hold of the spear. Screams echoed in his ears-- _he can't do this think of_ **_her_ ** _think of_ **_him_ **\--and they needed to be silenced.

A glove curled around metal-- _No_ \--the pressure increased bit by bit until it tore through cloth-- _DON’T_ \--and cut through flesh. There was momentary pain before white was stained red.

A trickle of blood dripped down the blade until a drop splashed on the floor.

And darkness welcomed him with open arms.

* * *

“You know,” Byleth deadpanned. “The whole reason for a surprise party is to surprise the guest of honor. I think you'd wind up dead before you even made a sound."

“I know, I know!” Ferdinand palmed his face. "It's a dumb idea, Professor. But have you ever seen anyone celebrate _anything_ with him?"

"While I think it's very sweet of you that you're willing to go so far to make him happy, I think Hubert would prefer a more private celebration. Or none at all," Edelgard added. "He's never been one for anything extravagant."

Ferdinand groaned. "Why can't you two support my decision to spoil him just once in his life!?"

"Because if we don't call you an idiot, then I know for a fact that Hubert will," Byleth answered knowingly, a smirk growing on his face. "Ferdinand, you are his closest friend. I thought you would've known this already."

"I do, but…" He sighed. "All I want is to see him smile. He has sacrificed much and everything he has done has been in the name of the Emperor and the Empire. I simply wish to show him how much he means to all of us."

"And by 'us', you mean 'you'."

Ferdinand turned a brilliant shade of red. "Excuse me?"

"You're not exactly subtle about it, Ferdinand. Even Caspar can see how much you like Hubert," Edelgard stated. "Surprisingly enough, I think the only one who hasn't noticed is Hubert himself."

"Really?"

"He's always been very distant and he's never been good at processing emotions, whether if they’re his or someone else’s. Not once have I ever seen him attempt to form bonds with anyone."

"But that's exactly why I want him to enjoy himself. I want to show him that there is no need to hide in the shadows any longer and he should not have to suffer alone.”

“But you’ve already done that,” Byleth replied. “I’ve never seen him more at ease than when he’s with you. Maybe he hasn’t told you much about his thoughts and feelings, but that’s more than what he’s ever revealed to me or even Edelgard.”

Edelgard crossed her arms and shrugged at Ferdinand's baffled expression. “I once threatened to charge him with treason if he didn’t tell me how he truly felt. He shrugged it off like it was nothing, stating he’d rather take everything to the grave with him than reveal anything to his own Emperor.”

Ferdinand gaped. “You threatened his life!?”

“I did. That man is unflappable...except when he’s with you, Ferdinand; so much so that it likely unnerves him. If you decide to pursue your feelings for him, then I advise that you take small and slow steps for Hubert’s sake."

“I understand,” Ferdinand sighed. “I suppose I should just present him his birthday gift, congratulate him, and leave it at that?”

Byleth nodded. “For him, that would be perfect. Although, now you've got me curious. What exactly did you get him?”

“Ah, I am pleased you asked! I commissioned a lance from the finest weaponsmith I could find. Even if our war with the Church is over, those who slither in the dark are still a threat to the Empire. I thought it would be best to remain on the safe side by being prepared for when they make their move.”

“You didn’t ask for it to be made out of steel, did you?”

“I did. Steel is sturdier than iron and silver, even if it is less powerful than silver. Is that an issue?”

“I’m surprised that you never noticed. Hubert avoids using steel weapons at all costs. I would know because he’d end up throwing them right back at me if I attempted to make him use one. I never did figure out why he seemed to hate them so much.”

Ferdinand slumped over in defeat. “Can I not do anything right? I suppose I do not know him as well as I thought...”

“If it’s a gift from you, I’m sure he’ll appreciate it even if he never ends up using it."

"I hope you're right, Professor. I'd rather not end up skewered and pinned to a wall."

"Do you want us to come with you if it'll make you more comfortable?"

"Yes, please. I must have witnesses in case he tries to make me 'disappear'."

Edelgard giggled and Byleth good-naturedly shook his head, but they both followed after Ferdinand as he headed back to his room to claim Hubert's gift. They both could see Ferdinand fidgeting as he walked through the corridors. Whether it was from nervousness or hesitation, neither of them knew. It didn't take long to reach their destination, but Ferdinand suddenly stopped right before the door to his quarters. His eyes narrowed, a stern frown on his face.

"Something wrong?" asked Byleth.

"It's open. I always lock up before I leave." He motioned to the slightly open door. "Stay on your guard."

He took hold of the handle and thrust it open, half expecting to see his room raided and stripped bare of its treasures. He was fully prepared to take down a foolish thief that had the gall to steal from Adrestia's Prime Minister.

Looking back, he almost wished that was what truly happened.

All but one of his possessions remained exactly where he last placed them. He did not see a thief, but Edelgard--but it couldn't be Edelgard because she was right behind him. She was coldly glaring at a body collapsed at her feet. Ferdinand looked closer and he felt his heart stop at the sight.

Hubert, lying lifeless on the floor, and the very lance Ferdinand had come to retrieve resting mere inches from him. Hubert, whose hand had been sliced open. Hubert, whose blood had turned his glove completely red and pooled into an ever growing puddle on the carpet. That same blood which stained the once pristine edges of the steel blade.

The imposter turned towards them, a sick smile spreading across her face. "Greetings, _Your Majesty_. How I've longed to see you again. You've grown up. A shame that this visit will be cut short."

"Who are you?" Edelgard demanded, a silent fury building beneath her skin. "What have you done to Hubert?"

"I did what should have happened long ago had he been a normal child, but he _had_ to be the dutiful vassal. I’m impressed that he lasted as long as he did." The imposter placed her boot upon the fallen minister's head and she began rolling it around like he was a ragdoll. "While my revenge wasn't fulfilled in the way I originally wanted, I suppose I shall relish in the fact that this _boy_ meant a great deal to you, Your Majesty."

It _knew_ what happened to Hubert. That was all Ferdinand heard before blind rage took over.

" **Get away from him!** "

He charged at her, pulling out the hidden dagger he kept strapped to his belt. Just as he thrust the knife forward, the imposter faded away as if she was never there to begin with. He could hear her mocking laughter echoing around him.

"This damnable Empire took my family from me. Conscripted them all by force and then sent them to their graves. You shall know my pain, Your Majesty. You may have a husband now, but I have taken someone closer to you--the one you consider a brother. He will never wake again. All because of _you_."

The voice faded away, leaving behind an unsettling silence in its wake. Ferdinand dropped his knife and then fell to his knees, feeling his whole body tremble as he looked over Hubert's prone form. Had it not been for the slightest rise and fall of his chest, one could've easily assumed he had died. Ferdinand reached out with a shaky hand, gently brushing the messy locks of hair back into their proper place over Hubert's right eye. There wasn't a single twitch in response to the movement--Hubert would always stiffen at the slightest of touches--and Ferdinand could feel his own soul shattering into pieces.

_He will never wake again_

Byleth and Edelgard were frantically discussing what had just happened, but their words muddled together into unintelligible nonsense. Ferdinand took hold of Hubert's injured hand and removed the soiled glove before healing the wound. When he saw the black scars trailing from Hubert's fingertips up towards his arm and disappearing underneath his coat sleeve, Ferdinand realized that this was the first time he had ever seen Hubert without his gloves on. A sight he never would have seen had Hubert been awake. His stomach lurched at the thought.

With great care, he turned the mage onto his back and began to lift his torso. Ferdinand watched with abject horror as Hubert's neck arched from the weight of his own skull. All too quickly, he placed a hand behind the man's head to support it. Now face to face with his unconscious friend, Ferdinand began to feel his self-control vanishing.

_He will never wake again_

"Hubert, you need to wake up," Ferdinand desperately pleaded, feeling tears stinging his eyes. "You're the Minister of the Imperial Household. Edelgard needs you. _I_ need you."

No response other than the soft sound of breathing.

Ferdinand tightened his grip, his panic steadily rising. "Hubert, _please_. Open your eyes. I'm begging you!"

No answer.

_He will never wake again_

To think that earlier today they had been chatting away as they always did without a care in the world. It was all gone now. Gone were the snarky comments Ferdinand had come to love. Gone were the shy smiles Hubert used to hide behind his coffee cups. Gone were the days that they had shared together. All taken away by some vengeful spirit that no one knew. The realization hit him harder than a rampaging Demonic Beast and Ferdinand finally felt the dam inside him break. He clutched the man closer to him, tears falling onto sharp cheekbones before they dripped down and were absorbed by a dark cloak. His hands ached from holding onto Hubert so tightly, but he feared he would lose the mage to the Goddess altogether if his grip slipped even the slightest bit.

"Ferdinand." Hands attempted to steady his violent shuddering. "You have to let him go."

"No! I refuse!" He snapped back at the evil that threatened to take what was left of his comatose companion. "I won't let him meet his end this way! I _won't_!

"Ferdinand!" Edelgard's voice cut through the fog that had shrouded his mind. "You need to calm yourself. We'll bring Hubert back. I promise. But for now, we need to move him someplace more comfortable than the floor."

"Edelgard…?"

"And if it makes things easier for you, then you should carry him. Get him onto your bed and I'll go summon Linhardt. Maybe he can shed some light on all of this."

Ferdinand could only nod in reply. He heard the hurried footsteps behind him disappear as both Byleth and Edelgard rushed out of the room. He focused only on the order he had been given. He lifted the fallen minister into his arms, making sure Hubert’s head rested against his shoulders. He was startlingly light for a man of his stature. Ferdinand held onto him tightly, carrying him over to the plush bed on the far side of the room. With the greatest of care, he placed Hubert down onto the mattress. Even as he hovered over his unconscious form, Ferdinand gripped the covers so tightly he could feel himself shaking.

“Please…” he begged, his voice barely above a whisper. “Not like this...”

* * *

_Endless darkness. No light. No hope of escape. Claws sank into his skin, pulling him down deeper into the sea of black even as he fought against their grip. He reached out towards the voice that still permeated the abyss. It was_ **_him_ ** _. He could not recall_ **_his_ ** _name, but he knew it was_ **_him_ ** _. The one who was the sun._

_He could hear_ **_his_ ** _pleas,_ **_his_ ** _wails for him to return. But where did he need to return to? He tried to remember, but the nightmares refused to give way. He wanted to call out, but the monstrous hands closed down on his neck so his voice could not reach_ **_him_ ** _._

_Further and further, they dragged him down to someplace where they knew the voice could venture no further. Their whispers made promises of his fate. He would die alone in this abyss._

_He refused to let them win. So long as_ **_his_ ** _voice could be heard, he would fight._

* * *

"A curse?"

Ferdinand almost missed the diagnosis. He could hardly concentrate on anything but the man sleeping in his own bed. There was a chilling sort of beauty to the scene. With hands folded over his abdomen and face free of stress and nightmares, Hubert looked almost peaceful. But Ferdinand had to remind himself that if they couldn't wake the slumbering minister, he very well could die. He could not eat or drink normally in this state. His body would eventually waste away if nothing was done.

Linhardt nodded. "Yes. A curse. An enchantment. A spell with a singular condition upon which it can be broken."

"How do we break it?" Edelgard asked.

"Well, what was the condition that was given when the curse was placed?"

"I...honestly don't know." She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Hubert never even mentioned he had been cursed. All we know is that the caster had some vendetta against the Adrestian Royal Family."

"In that case, he might as well sleep forever. I'm almost jealous," Linhardt matter-of-factly stated. "But if you look on the bright side, think of how much rest he'll be catching up on. That man doesn't know when or how to relax."

"This isn't a joke, Linhardt."

"I know, I know. But unfortunately, due to the nature of curses, our options are limited. They're specifically designed so that other spells or magic can't revoke its effects."

Byleth scowled. "So, unless we can find out the condition that will break this curse, Hubert is doomed to sleep for all eternity?"

"In theory, yes. But it's more likely that he will die from malnourishment before then." Linhardt held back a yawn, stretching out his arms before regaining his composure. "Let's start with what we know so far. You said Hubert was already out cold when the three of you arrived. That's when you received some cryptic message from the caster in the form of Edelgard, presumably from beyond the grave."

"Yes," Byleth nodded. "His hand was bleeding. I think he cut it on the lance Ferdinand meant to give to him."

"Tell me, Professor; did it happen to be a steel lance?"

"Yes."

"Fascinating," Linhardt hummed. "I wonder if this might explain his strange aversion to steel weapons. Perhaps being cut by a steel blade was what triggered the curse."

Ferdinand felt a rock drop into the pit of his stomach. He swallowed thickly, his voice sounding broken even to himself. "So it is my fault? I did this to him?"

Byleth shook his head. "Ferdinand, you are not to blame. There was no way you could have known. None of us did."

"But I should have, Professor! I should have noticed something was wrong! Had I paid more attention, Hubert wouldn't be--!"

A loud smack echoed in the room. Sharp, stinging pain quickly blossomed on his cheek. Ferdinand stared in shock at Edelgard, who looked ready to break down herself. She took in a deep breath before exhaling. She looked Ferdinand in the eye, trying to convey as much comfort as she could.

“I know how you feel, Ferdinand. Truly, I do. But we all need to remain calm. Blaming yourself isn’t going to help save him.” She said. “We have to work together on this.”

Ferdinand couldn’t find his voice to respond, but he gave her a solemn nod. He rubbed the forming bruise on his cheek, wiping away more tears that had spilled from his eyes. He breathed in deeply before returning his attention back to Linhardt.

“As I was saying, it looks like we know what caused the curse to take effect. However, Hubert was already aware of that, hence why he stayed well away from steel blades of any sort. Which leads me to believe that an additional effect of the curse forced him to cause his own downfall. I read that some victims go into trance-like states when presented with the object or situation that will fulfill the caster's incantation. In other cases, they are led by apparitions of family or trusted individuals if the victim proves especially difficult to convince.”

“That would explain why that illusion took on Edelgard’s appearance,” Byleth noted. “Hubert normally would never disobey an order from his Emperor. He probably thought nothing was out of the ordinary until it was too late.”

“I suppose the best course of action for now would be to search Hubert’s quarters and see if there’s any mention of this spell,” Linhardt continued. “I wouldn’t keep my hopes up since he’s always so meticulous in his methods and wouldn’t leave such a glaring weakness out in the open for anyone to find.”

“It’s better than doing nothing. I will not rest until he’s back with all of us once again,” Edelgard determinedly declared. She turned to the Prime Minister. “Ferdinand, I know this is difficult for you, but could you look after him for me? The less who know about this, the better. I don't want anyone taking advantage of him while he's in this state, especially _them_.”

“Of course,” Ferdinand said, taking hold of Hubert’s still hand and rubbing circles over the black tendril-like scars. “You have my word.”

* * *

They turned Hubert's whole room upside down and inside out. There was not a single mention of the curse that had stolen their friend from the living world.

But Edelgard did find something. A box filled to the brim with papers, all addressed to Ferdinand.

Compliments and unsaid wishes. Some scribbled and scratched out. Others crinkled up with the intention of being thrown away. Ferdinand read through them, feeling his heart break apart, piece by piece, with each one he finished.

_Your smile is brighter than the sun._

_I want to hold your hands one day in the same way you hold mine._

_Your laugh should be classified as an infection from how quickly it spreads through a room._

_Your authority on the battlefield is unparalleled._

_I am happy whenever I am near you. I wish to stay by your side._

Ferdinand placed the last of the notes back into the box, feeling broken inside as he buried his head into his arms.

“Goddess, why…?”

* * *

A day passed. Then two. Then seven.

Ferdinand lost track after seven. Thinking about it only made him feel worse. But with each day that passed, Hubert grew a little paler and Ferdinand felt his presence drifting further and further away. He couldn’t explain how he knew, but he _knew_ \--the aching hole Hubert left behind was steadily growing larger.

He immersed himself in his work. He took on all of Hubert’s as well. Sometimes, he’d work well into the next day without any rest. Sometimes he’d go full on days with no sleep and Edelgard reprimanded him for neglecting his own health. He was her only other aide she trusted and she did not want to lose him too. He wanted to be ashamed of himself for making her worry--what kind of noble was he for making his friend worry so much?--but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. Work distracted him from the painful reality that Hubert might never return.

On the off chance that Ferdinand wasn’t drowning in papers to sign or stressed from meetings, then he would always find himself back by Hubert’s side. Whether if it was just to smooth out the blankets or to regale him about the happenings in the Empire, Ferdinand would end up spending his entire day by that same bedside. Sometimes, when they were truly alone, he would sing soothing lullabies and songs to him. He could only pray to the Goddess that his voice reached Hubert, wherever his mind currently was while in this enchanted sleep.

Ferdinand would fulfill his duty as Edelgard wished. He would protect Hubert with his life. Even if his heart was shattered into a thousand fragments. Even as he scrambled to salvage what he could, pushing them back together in a vain attempt to keep himself whole. He felt like a poorly put-together puzzle that was continuously losing vital pieces to the whole picture and he was one wrong move away from breaking apart all over again.

How long would it be before all those pieces were lost forever and he was left with nothing?

* * *

_He could no longer hear the voice. He could not recall why he needed to hear it or who it belonged to, but it had been the only thing keeping him grounded in this place of no return. He had long forgotten who he was or even why he was here to begin with. But the voice had calmed him, kept his fears and worries away. Now he was left with the creatures who had tormented him all this time._

_Laughter echoed around him, mocking him for foolishly clinging to something that could not save him. Their claws dug into every inch of his being and they continued to try to drown him within the darkness. He had been struggling all this time. Was it all for naught? Was he finally too far gone for the voice to reach him?_

_For the first time since he was imprisoned here, he felt frightened._

_Do not leave me, he wanted to say. Do not let them take me away._

_Only silence answered him._

* * *

Edelgard was furiously pacing in front of him. Ferdinand sat on the edge of Hubert’s bed, tucking in the covers and fluffing the pillows for the umpteenth time that hour. Anything to distract him from the despair that continued to gnaw at his emotional walls.

“Why would he not give us at least a clue?” Edelgard huffed from frustration and loss. “He knew there had to have been the slightest possibility that this could happen to him! I know how he thinks. He would’ve planned for this!”

“I cannot speak for him,” Ferdinand quietly responded. “I wonder if he simply did not want you to worry. To focus on the Empire and your ambitions.”

“Even so, I...I…” Edelgard stammered, choking back the sob that had been building in her throat. “If he thought himself to be easily replaceable, he was wrong. I can’t. I just can’t…”

“I know, Edelgard. I know.”

She let out a soft sigh. “I’m sorry, Ferdinand. It’s been difficult for me to process that we might lose him despite our efforts. I can’t imagine how you must be feeling right now.”

“I feel...hollow inside,” Ferdinand tentatively explained. “Like a vital part of me is missing. I can’t really describe it as anything else.”

“Ferdinand…”

“I never got to tell him.” He reached over, gently caressing Hubert’s frigidly cold cheek. “I was going to tell him I loved him that day, at that same table we always go to. I had a whole speech memorized and I was half-expecting to forget it when the time came. But it just didn’t feel like the right time to tell him. I wish I hadn’t hesitated. I wish I never commissioned that lance. If I had only known, then I could have stopped this from happening.”

Edelgard was silent as she went over to his side, sitting down next to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder, slowly easing him into a hug. She held onto him tightly as he let his tears fall once again. “You can still tell him how you feel, you know?”

“How? He will not hear my words or see my sincerity. He cannot provide me an answer.”

“Perhaps not, but better to do it now before you no longer have a chance to do so.”

Ferdinand pressed his hands to his eyes, trying to stop his tears from falling. This was a disgraceful show of weakness. This was not how a noble should act. He was Ferdinand von Aegir. He had to be strong for the sake of the Empire and his Emperor. Everyone would meet their end one day. Hubert was no different. Time did not care whether if the life lying next to Ferdinand would fade away tonight or not. A noble must rise above such feelings in order to persevere. A noble must do what needed to be done for the sake of others.

Or at least, that’s what he tried to convince himself of. He knew he would break the moment Hubert’s light was extinguished.

He felt arms let him go and the dip in the bed next to him disappear. Then there was the sound of heeled boots leaving the room. “Take the rest of the day off, Prime Minister von Aegir. That’s an order from your Emperor.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he barely managed to whisper back.

The door clicked shut and Edelgard’s footsteps faded away. Left alone, Ferdinand finally allowed himself to sob. He pressed his face into the blankets, letting out all the pent up emotions he had been unable to express for the past month or so. Frustration, sorrow, anger, and self-loathing all came out in disgusting, muffled wails. He was ashamed of himself for acting in such an unnoblelike manner, but he simply didn’t have the energy to care anymore.

They were supposed to be the Two Jewels of the Empire. The right and left hands of the Emperor herself. Hubert had been his other half and that part of him had been stripped away, never to return.

Lifting his face up, he wiped away the tears and mucus that had clung to his face using a handkerchief. Slowly, he turned his attention to the pale, peaceful face before him. Brushing the wavy locks of midnight hair to the side, he gazed at all the details of Hubert’s face, from his sharp cheekbones, to his thin eyebrows, to his inexplicably plush lips.

He wanted to commit everything to memory. If there was truly nothing he could do to break this enchantment, then he would make sure Hubert's memory would continue to live on long after he physically left this world.

“I love you, Hubert,” he said aloud. He could not waver now. He would make sure his voice carried through even to the mysterious beyond. “These words may have come a little too late, but know that I mean them with all my heart and soul. I miss the time we spent together. I even miss the smell of coffee you always brought with you. You...complete me. I'm not sure if I'll ever feel whole again without you there by my side."

He leaned over, orange locks slipping down his shoulders the lower he went. "I'm so sorry. I want to save you from this fate, but I don't know how to bring you back. I failed Edelgard and I failed you. Please forgive me, Hubert…"

He didn't expect a response, but he hoped his words reached Hubert, wherever his consciousness was now. Ferdinand placed a tender kiss upon Hubert’s lips, pouring everything he had ever felt for the other man into it. All of his love, his joy, his grief, his tears, his smiles--everything he ever wanted to give to the other, but could never share because he wasn't strong or brave enough. Hubert’s mouth was surprisingly warm and soft--a stark contrast from its owner. It was the first--and last--kiss Ferdinand would give to him. Closing his eyes and resting his forehead against the other's, he breathed in the faintest scent of coffee for the last time. He pulled away, knowing he needed some time alone to sort through his thoughts and feelings before returning to work tomorrow. The world would continue to move forward, with or without Hubert there.

"Fer...di...nand…?"

His eyes snapped open and he froze in place, heart thumping so hard he feared it would burst in his chest. He knew that voice, haggard and hoarse as it was. But he dared not look around. He didn't trust the rampant emotions swirling around inside him. One wrong move and they'd come pouring out like a tidal wave.

When the lightest of touches brushed against his gloved hand, the lump in his throat grew. He took in a shaky breath before turning his head around.

Cloudy jade eyes were attempting to focus on him, their owner looking lost and confused.

"Hubert…?" his voice cracked, sounding both hopeful and fearful at the same time. Was this a hallucination? Did he finally break from the stress and despair? He wasn't sure if he wanted the illusion to end if it was.

"What...happened?" Hubert asked, sounding tired despite the fact that he had been sleeping for so long. “I can’t...remember…”

"You fell asleep, Hubert," Ferdinand tentatively answered. His hand gripped Hubert's, squeezing it with an unnecessary amount of force. It seemed real enough and hope began to blossom. "You've been sleeping for a very long time."

"I was...sleeping? Why was I…?"

"Linhardt said it was because of a curse."

Hubert's eyes widened in recognition. "Curse?"

"Yes." Ferdinand dove down and latched onto the mage, hugging him tightly. "Why didn't you say anything!? Do you have any idea what you put us through!?"

"Ferdinand--"

"No! I do not want to hear excuses!" He snapped. "I thought I'd lost you forever! You have no idea how awful it is to have you so close and yet so far away where I cannot reach you."

"...Sorry," Hubert replied, his voice so quiet that Ferdinand almost missed it. "I didn't mean to…"

"Didn't mean to what?"

"I remember the lance. The moment I saw it...I lost all semblance of control." He weakly explained, as if talking was expending what little energy he had. "I didn’t think...I would ever fall victim to the curse that was placed upon me...but it seems I misjudged its potency. I left you without warning...and without any information on how to lift it. I hope...you can forgive me for that."

Ferdinand let out a sigh, a relieved smile spreading across his face. "I am just happy you are back, Hubert. I do not know how, but I am thrilled nonetheless."

"I'll tell you everything...later." Hubert struggled to place a hand to his forehead. "I need coffee."

"You need to eat, first and foremost. No coffee until you've gotten your strength back."

"Ferdinand? How long was I asleep?"

"I think almost two moons have passed? Perhaps longer? Honestly, I couldn’t find the heart to keep track. It was too painful."

The look of horror that crossed Hubert's face would’ve been humorous in any other circumstance, but Ferdinand could not blame him. It was jarring, learning that such a long time had passed since that day. Before Hubert could launch himself out of bed--not that he had the strength to do so--Ferdinand placed his hand on the minister’s shoulder and softly tucked in the covers for him.

“Rest for now. Do not push yourself too hard too soon.”

“...Fine,” Hubert grunted as his eyelids began to droop from exhaustion.

“Hubert? Promise me you will wake up this time?”

“I promise…” He gave a tired smile before his eyes slid shut once again.

* * *

Hubert was expecting a lot of stern and angry shouting from Lady Edelgard and Professor Byleth--and he did get an earful about not leaving behind a plan for them to follow in case the worst had happened to him--but it was mostly a lot of crying and hugging from Edelgard and fond smiles and hair-ruffling from Byleth.

Naturally, they all demanded an answer from him and he was dreading giving that explanation. Thankfully, they all understood his recovery came first and would wait until he was well enough to do so. When he was finally strong enough to sit up on his own and eat solid food again, he decided it was better to get it over with. Maybe he couldn’t slink back into the shadows like he wanted to, but he supposed hiding under the covers from embarrassment was the next best thing.

He held a cup of coffee in his hands, relishing in its tantalizing scent. Ferdinand had made his favorite brew and he was grateful for it. He would need to down the entire pot by the time this explanation was over.

“Alright, Hubert. Start at the beginning,” Edelgard stated. “How did you get cursed in the first place?”

“It happened long ago.” He answered, taking a sip of his coffee. “Do you recall that story my mother used to tell us when we were children?”

“Which one?”

“The one about the squire boy protecting his liege.”

“Yes, but why would--” Her eyes widened, realization dawning on her face. She placed a hand over her mouth. “Wait...you don’t mean to tell me that squire boy was _you_!?”

He nodded. “Admittedly, she changed some details, but the overarching event was the same. A mage wanted to make Emperor Ionius suffer the loss of a child. She had lost her entire family. She blamed the ones ruling the Empire that had sent her husband and sons to their deaths. You had just been born, so she thought you to be the perfect target to prey upon. I was only two or three at the time, but I had already been taught that it was the duty of House Vestra to protect the members of House Hresvelg. I did what I was meant to do.”

“Even back then, you always stood by my side…” Edelgard wistfully said. “But if that’s the case, why wouldn’t you say anything about it to me?”

“I thought there was no need to,” Hubert replied. “The spell’s incantation was etched in my mind. I thought that if I closed myself off emotionally and stayed away from steel blades, I would never fall victim to it. I did everything I could to prevent it from happening and this method had worked for years.”

“But the curse still happened,” Byleth noted. "What changed?”

Hubert was silent for a long time, tracing the edge of his coffee mug with his thumbs. He lowered his head, a deep blush starkly contrasting against his pale cheeks. “I fell in love.”

Ferdinand blinked. “Love?”

“When a spark of love your heart doth keep, descend into darkness of eternal sleep, when a hand cut by steel causes blood to seep.” Hubert seemed to shrink further into himself, his voice almost a whisper. “The spell was meant to prey on the innocence of children, who cannot help but love all they see. It was meant to steal me away much earlier, but I managed to evade it all this time. But it seems even my cold, rotten heart is still capable of feeling love. Despite my best efforts, I fell for someone...without even realizing it. Once that happened, my fate was sealed. The rest, you know.”

“But we don’t know all of it,” Byleth said. “Were you even aware of what had happened? And how are you here with us now? What saved you?”

“In a way, I was,” Hubert hesitantly explained, feeling the same chill of the darkness creeping over every inch of his skin. He subconsciously pulled the covers tighter around his form in response. “I suppose the best way I can describe it is that I was trapped within my own mind. Surrounded by nothing but an endless expanse of black, where I had no physical form yet I felt the constant pull of _something_ trying to drag me further down. My memories began to fade away the deeper I was taken. It got to the point where I didn’t know who I was, why I was there, or even what I had done to get there in the first place. Had I stayed trapped there any longer...I am certain that I would’ve lost all sense of myself forever.”

“Hubert…”

“As for how I'm here now, there was one more part to the curse. The condition that would lift it. Once those circumstances were met, what I had lost began to return to me. Next thing I knew, I woke up to Ferdinand sitting by my bedside.”

“Saved by true love's kiss or thy life the Goddess shall reap,” Edelgard finished. “I remember now. So, then…your true love kissed you?”

Hubert didn’t answer, but the massive blush that spread across his face and reached even the tips of his ears said more than enough. Ferdinand was gaping like a fish out of water, his face looking more like a tomato than anything else. Edelgard was beaming at the both of them, which only served to make the Two Jewels even more uncomfortable.

Ferdinand was the first to find his voice. He looked towards Hubert. “So then, you truly...?”

"...How could I not?" Hubert mumbled under his breath. "Although, I can understand if you'd prefer someone...different."

"Hubert, I…" Ferdinand shook his head, but he couldn't help the bright smile that formed. Oh, he was surely going to faint from sheer joy. He took hold of Hubert's face with both hands, turned it towards him, and captured those coffee-tasting lips into another kiss. When he finally pulled away, he looked Hubert straight in the eyes. "I choose you, now and forever. My heart has always been yours. It just took me some time to realize it. For that, I hope you can forgive me."

Hubert stared at him as if he had grown a second head for several minutes before he finally spoke again. "I'm...not still sleeping, am I? Did you just say…?"

"I will spend the rest of my life standing by your side," Ferdiand affirmed. "I love you, Hubert von Vestra. I will serenade my feelings for you if I must."

"That won't be necessary." Hubert knowingly smirked at the Prime Minister. "Must you always be so dramatic?"

"Yes. Yes, I do."

"This is beautiful. I'm so happy for both of you." Edelgard looked positively ecstatic. "This is just like the ending of my favorite fairy tale."

Ferdinand raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what tale would that be, Edelgard?"

She winked. "Sleeping Beauty."

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately, this is the only work I have done for Ferdibert Week 2019 cause I found out about it too late. I will eventually do the other prompts, but I'll be doing them at my own pace.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this cheesy...whatever it is I made.


End file.
